michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the albums, Off The Wall and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. This song was released on July 28, 1979 under Epic Records and was recorded between 1978 and 1979. It was written by Michael Jackson and produced by Quincy Jones (With co-production by Michael Jackson. The song recieved certifications of Platinum in the U.S. and New Zealand, Silver in the United Kingdom, and Gold in Austrailia. Michael Jackson said that the songs lyrics don't reference to sex, but could be about whatever people wanted them to be about.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don%27t_Stop_%27til_You_Get_Enough The music video is copyrighted as "© 2001 SONY BMG MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yURRmWtbTbo Lyrics *Verse *Lovely Is The Feelin' Now *Fever, Temperatures Risin' Now *Power (Ah Power) Is The Force The Vow *That Makes It Happen It Asks No Questions Why (Ooh) *So Get Closer (Closer Now) *To My Body Now Just Love Me *'Til You Don't Know How (Ooh) * *Chorus *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough * *Verse *Touch Me And I Feel On Fire *Ain't Nothin' Like A Love Desire (Ooh) *I'm Melting (I'm Melting) *Like Hot Candle Wax Sensation (Ah Sensation) *Lovely Where We're At (Ooh) *So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours *I Won't Be Complanin' *'Cause This Is Love Power (Ooh) * *Chorus *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *(Ooh) * *Verse *Heartbreak Enemy Despise *Eternal (Ah Eternal) *Love Shines In My Eyes (Ooh) *So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours *I Won't Be Complanin' (No No) *'Cause Your Love Is Alright, Alright * *Chorus *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough * *Lovely Is The Feeling Now I Won't Be Complanin' (Ooh Ooh) *The Force Is Love Power * *Chorus *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough *Keep On With The Force Don't Stop *Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough * *And Ad-Lib To Fade Gallery DSTYGE1.jpg DSTYGE2.jpg DSTYGE3.jpg DSTYGE4.jpg Don-t-Stop-Til-You-Get-Enough-off-the-wall-era-12814603-720-480.jpg images (6).jpg Performances This song has been performed during some concerts of the HIStory Tour, only during the Off The Wall Medley.﻿ In Off The Wall This is first track listing and the first single in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Off_The_Wall_%28album%29 In HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I This is the 13th song on the 1st disc in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/HIStory:_Past,_Present_and_Future,_Book_I External Links Music Video Song and Album References Category:Songs Category:Off the Wall songs Category:Music videos